Assistance is being provided to Dr. Lillard in the formulation of a proposal to couple flow cytometric single cell sorting to capillary electrophoresis. The goal of the project is to develop a means of rapidly analyzing the protein content of individual cells. Use of a droplet-based sorting is being to deliver individual cells to the capillary inlet is being investigated.